unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Us Against Alyssa
'Us Against Alyssa '''is the 9th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 31st overall episode. Overview Alyssa’s trap for Shawn and Spencer is put into motion. They lean on the help on the rest of their friends. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Mateo Black * Abi Black * Ciera Erie * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Karrie Smith * Alyssa Story Monologue (Jennifer): Previously on “Unexpected”…A massive storm destroyed New York and caused a major evacuation. Shawn and Spencer went ahead with their life with Alyssa out of it. Shawn and Spencer got tricked into think Morgan was at Toronto looking for them. Turns out it was Alyssa so now they held captive. Find out what happens next on “Unexpected” ''(Inside S.S House) Ciera: What are we going to do? Jennifer: I don’t know. Thomas: We need a solid plan. (Mateo, Abi, and Karrie walk in the house) Mateo: What is going on? (Ciera stands up and walks away) Abi: What’s wrong with Ciera? Jennifer: No idea. Thomas: A girl took Shawn and Spencer. Mateo: What? Karrie: Who would do that? Jennifer: The girl who destroyed our home town. Thomas: We need to stop her. Abi: How? We don’t even know where they are. (Mac walks through the door) Mac: I do. (Thomas and Mateo get in their fighting pose) Mateo: Who are you? (Jennifer looks up to Thomas) Mac: I’m Mac…your neighbor. I know what you may be thinking. Yes, I am a metahuman. I know you are too. You make it kind of obvious. Mateo: Okay, so how do you know where they are? Mac: I have the same ability. I know how to get people in and out. Mateo: I knew someone who had it also. He got killed. Mac: I promise you with the right planning we can save your friends. Thomas: Okay. I trust him. Mateo: Wait; show us that you are metahuman. (Mac throws a blast of air towards Karrie) (Karrie flies against the wall) Mateo: Okay, you are in. (Karrie’s eyes turn Black and go back to normal) Jennifer: Yeah, he should be in. (Ciera’s Bedroom) (Karrie walks in) Ciera: What are you doing in here? Karrie: I came to say sorry. Ciera: You’re sorry? Karrie: Yeah…for this! (Karrie shocks Ciera) Ciera: Ow! I have learned a lot from a close friend of mine. I will prove you to be psycho. (Ciera runs into Karrie) (Karrie teleports Mateo behind Ciera) Karrie: Ow, get off me! You are crazy. Mateo: Ciera? Ciera: Mateo? It’s not what it looks like. Mateo: It looks like you are attacking my girlfriend. Ciera: She attacked me first. Mateo: I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong. Come on Karrie. (Mateo and Karrie leave) (Ciera’s face turns red) (S.S Living room) Mac: Okay, so Shawn and Spencer were probably sent to either limbo or an abyss. Thomas: Okay, so how do we get there? Mac: If I use my black hole manipulation in the spot the girl used her. I could get the same spot. Thomas: Okay. How do we get them out of there? Mac: That’s the risky part. Someone has to go in the black hole and bring them out. I can’t hold my black hole for long so they would have to be fast. Jennifer: I can do it. Thomas: No…You don’t have powers. Ciera: Then I will do it. Thomas: Ciera, you are going to do it? Ciera: Yeah…I will. (Karrie’s face goes to disgust) Mac: Okay, when I open the black hole you have 1 minute to get them out. Ciera: Okay. (Outside the S.S House) Mac: Ready? Ciera: Yeah. (Mac opens the black hole) (Ciera super-speeds into the black hole) (Abyss) Shawn: Do you think they will save us? Spencer: Yeah. I have faith they will. Shawn: We need to try to use our powers. Spencer: Okay, grab my arm. (Shawn and Spencer collide) (Shawn and Spencer disconnect) Shawn: What happened? Spencer: I don’t know. (Ciera falls down from the abyss) Ciera: I am here! Spencer: Ciera? Ciera: I am here to save you. Spencer: Oh, thank gosh! (Spencer hugs Ciera) Shawn: Okay, come on! Let’s get out of here. (Ciera tries to run up the abyss but falls) Ciera: It isn’t working… Spencer: Uh oh… Ciera: I only have a minute to get you out of here. Shawn: More like 15 seconds. (Outside the Abyss) Mac: I can’t hold it… Thomas: Come on Ciera… Karrie: I don’t think she is coming. Jennifer: Mac, just hold it open a little longer. Mac: I can’t…I’m losing it. Mateo: Come on, Ciera! (Mac closes the black hole) (Inside the Abyss) Ciera: It’s closed! Shawn: How are we supposed to get out of here? Ciera: I don’t know. Spencer: We have to stop Alyssa. Ciera: We can’t as long as we are in here. Spencer: I have an idea. We can use our powers for like 3 seconds. How fast can you run in 3 seconds? Ciera: Not too fast. Spencer: You need to be fast enough to circle around us and send us flying in the air. If we are higher enough the abyss can’t block our powers. Ciera: Smart! Spencer: Okay, let’s try it. Shawn: Okay. (Spencer and Shawn collide) (Ciera runs around them and flings them into the air but falls) (Spencer and Shawn go high enough to use their powers) (Spencer and Shawn start flying to the top) (Outside the Abyss) Mateo: Try again. Mac: I can’t I am too weak. Mateo: Come on! MaKayla: Maybe he can’t do it but I can. Mateo: Who are you? Mac: She is my sister. MaKayla: I can do it. I have the same powers as him. Thomas: You should try it. MaKayla: Okay. (Makayla opens a black hole) (Spencer and Shawn fly out) Mateo: There they are! (Shawn and Spencer drop to the ground) Spencer: Ciera is still in there! Makayla: You better hurry I can’t hold it much longer. (Mateo throws Spencer a rope) (Spencer drops the rope in the black hole) (Ciera climbs up the rope) MaKayla: Hurry! (Ciera is high up to use her powers) (Ciera super-speeds up the rope) (Ciera runs up against Spencer) (Spencer and Ciera on the floor staring into each other’s eyes) Ciera: You saved me. Spencer: Yeah…I guess I did. (Alyssa teleports in front of them) Alyssa: You know…I am kind of getting sick and tired of you guys. Spencer: You don’t have to worry about that. We are going to put an end to this. Alyssa: We will see about. (Shawn and Spencer collide) (Everyone get into their fighting pose) Thomas: Stay behind me, Jen. Jennifer: I can fight for myself. Thomas: Are you sure? Jennifer: Yes. (Alyssa throws acid at Jennifer) (Thomas jumps in front of Jennifer) Jennifer: Tom! (Spencer and Shawn throw fire at Alyssa) (Ciera super-speeds around Alyssa) (Mac and Makayla throw orbs at Alyssa) (Alyssa rocks back and forth) Alyssa: You think all this will beat me? (Mateo’s eyes glow red) Spencer: Whoa! Shawn: How did he-.. (Mateo creates a sword beam and hits Alyssa with it) (Alyssa falls down to the ground headless) Karrie: Whoa… Ciera: You killed her. Mateo: I know. Spencer: I wasn’t planning on killing her. Mateo: Oh, that’s just the way I do it. Shawn: What do we do with her? Spencer: Let’s dump her into the ocean. Shawn: Sounds like a plan. (Ciera walks up to Mateo) Ciera: Mateo. Mateo: What Ciera? Ciera: I just wanted you to know I don’t like you anymore. I think I found someone new. (Ciera looks at Spencer) Mateo: Good for you. Ciera: Also I didn’t beat Karrie up. Mateo: I know. I saw the whole thing. Ciera: You did? Mateo: Yeah, I didn’t say anything because I know what is happening to her. Ciera: You do? Mateo: Bring someone back to life is extremely risky. The person who died won’t be the same as the person who is here. This is why I told Abi it was a bad idea to bring her back to life. Ciera: Oh, I am sorry. Mateo: I know. I just hope she doesn’t go crazy. (Atlantic Ocean) Spencer: You know Alyssa. You destroyed our city. You brought these waves into our home. It’s time for you to go back into the water. Shawn: Goodbye Alyssa! (Spencer and Shawn throw Alyssa’s body parts in the water) (Alyssa’s body parts sink to the bottom)